Various vehicle raincovers for covering strollers and the like are known in the prior art. The devices, however, do not include coverage for the individual pushing the vehicle. A pusher must therefore decline use of pushed vehicles such as strollers, shopping carts, and wheelchairs during inclement weather, or get wet, get cold, or carry an umbrella or some form of coverage, independent of the vehicle. None of these choices is convenient. What is needed is a pushed vehicle cover which protects not only the passenger, but also the pusher.